


Of Swords and Magic Tricks

by EthelPhantom



Series: The Constagami Series [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, MariBat, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Kagami's rapiers keep disappearing and she wants to figure out who is taking them.The culprit is definitely the one she expected it to be, but for sweeter reasons than she assumed.
Relationships: John Constantine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: The Constagami Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967962
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Of Swords and Magic Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I have created a new ship and I can't help but love Constagami way too much now. This also definitely means that everyone else has to suffer, because I have been given the gift of hands and _I am going to make that everyone else's problem in the form of art and fics_.
> 
> But yeah. Enjoy the mess that is Constagami and one of the first fics after a major writer's block.

He has been doing it now for quite some time and she knows it. 

Every time Kagami retires a rapier and says anything about it to anyone in any possible way, it disappears within the next 48 hours and never returned to her. 

At first, Kagami is baffled, creeped out that someone is stalking her and taking her rapiers because  _ a rapier does not simply disappear like that,  _ but at some point, she decides she decides to stay with the rapier to find out what is going on. As it turns out, it is just her boyfriend taking them.  _ Stealing  _ them, really, but at this point, she is not sure she minds too much. 

The reason, as it turns out, was because he is turning them into wands. Not that he really uses them, but he keeps turning them into wands anyway because they remind him of her. 

Kagami can’t help but laugh.

“You— Beanpole, do you miss me quite so much you must turn my rapiers into something you are able to carry around with you?” she asks, holding back a smirk and cocks her hips. Kagami probably sounds far too smug about it, but then again, it is not often she gets a chance to tease John even if she knows his answer would be to flirt back.

After all, one simply does not fluster John Constantine. That is a fact of life. 

John grins ear to ear, without even trying to hide it and quirks a brow. “Oh Luv, you know it. Much better to have you around all the time and not just when the schedule allows it,” he says, giving her a smirk, and Kagami rolls her eyes fondly. Let him break and enter once, and he would break and enter forever. Of course.

“You could also simply take me with you some time, could you not?” she tells him in return, folding her legs underneath her as she sits on her bed. “Or, at the very least, you could  _ ask _ for my rapiers instead of stealing them. Breaking and entering isn’t as widely accepted method of expressing love as you may think it is.”

There is a gasp and then John puts a hand over his heart and feigns dramatic shock. “But I’m just following your example, Luv! Are you telling me not to do something like that when you’re the one who stole my heart and still has yet to return it to m—” He is interrupted by a palm over his mouth and Kagami’s groaning. 

“Oh goodness, no. Don’t. Do not start. Just take the rapier and go, you idiot,” she tells him, shaking her head exasperatedly despite how much she cares about the man in front of her, all trenchcoat and arrogance. 

John laughs, not long and not loud, but it’s still a laugh. And it’s nice. It’s not too often she gets to hear it. It makes her smile as well. 

“Take care of yourself, will you?” Kagami says, taking his hands in hers. She has to look up to be able to look into his eyes, he’s rather tall compared to her, but she doesn’t complain about it… most of the time anyway. 

Her hands are given a small squeeze and John leans forwards to kiss her on the lips. “Can’t promise anything, but I’ll try for you,” he tells her, whispers the words against her lips, and really, it’s still better than it could be. Being told that he will at least try is a bit more reassuring than only knowing that he cannot promise he’ll stay safe or that he’ll take care of himself. Surely Kagami can trust in him. She’s always been able to. 

And just like each time when he steps out of the door, Kagami can feel her smile fall away and her heart break just a little bit more because she knows that each time he does so, it might end with his death and that there’s always a very good chance one day someone will come to her door to tell her John Constantine is dead — that, or he simply never comes back home, and Kagami is certain John wouldn’t just come home again if nothing bad had happened. He has come to her every time and she trusts he will continue doing so. 

Year after year, the cycle continues; John leaves to fight beings she has never seen to protect and help people, and each time he comes back more or less injured. But he comes back, and she’s happy. 

It isn’t until she asks to come with him that things start going awry. 

John doesn’t want Kagami to come because it would be dangerous and she doesn't have magic or any special abilities to protect her if he isn’t able to save her in time, and Kagami is just as stubborn as John is. 

He leaves, slamming the door behind him. 

He doesn’t promise to even try to take care of himself. 

Kagami goes after him, follows him to Arizona, just like she knows she would follow him to the ends of the Earth. This is nothing. 

“Don’t you dare!” Those are the last three words John tells Kagami. That sentence should have, in reality, been ‘Don’t you dare die on me, I love you,’ but that isn’t what John says, and he regrets it for the rest of his life. 

“I love you.” These three are the very last words Kagami says in her life, and they are directed at one John Constantine who watches yet another person he cares about die in front of his eyes. 

The light blinds him as the magic hits her. The next thing he knows is that there is blood on the ground, on him, and everything is burning. John curses and exorcises the demon, knowing he could not have done that if not for Kagami’s sacrifice.

There is no corpse to bury. 

Nothing left of her that he could lay to rest. 

It is hardly surprising — everyone he considers a friend, everyone he cares about, all their lives end up stolen sooner or later. It was stupid of him to ever think Kagami would be an exception. They both always knew he would outlive her, but neither had expected it to be quite like this. They had merely thought he’d live longer than she would, but that she would still get to die a natural death. 

There is  _ nothing  _ natural about demons murdering humans. 

John has never really liked the gods anyway, they’re all assholes and dicks, and he’s hardly afraid of pissing all of them off, but this time he curses them to kingdom come because they let the only good thing in his life die. Sure, John was never worth living, and sure, John never deserved to get a happy life, but  _ Kagami,  _ Kagami was worth every second of her life and should have gotten to see more of it.

So, truly, he has been doing it for quite some time and she knew it. Has been doing it since before she dies; for multiple years, really. 

As John steps into the remains of her house burnt to the ground, he can see her rapier in what used to be their — no, her, he walked out on her and told her he wasn’t coming back because maybe it would discourage her from following and she would not die — room, in a better condition than he had been expecting.

This one is going to be the last one.

John takes it with him and puts it on display, taking care of it and making sure it would not be ruined at any point. 

There is no other rapier left, and it is the one John has been keeping safe since she died, hoping that maybe she would come back and he could return it to her. He knows it is nothing but wishful thinking, but she had brought the Sun back into his life, had brought him more happiness, shown him how to hope once more, and he is certain he owes her that much, owes her to have faith in her to come back. At least for a little while.

And so John forges Kagami’s favourite — and last — rapier into a wand, knowing he will never use it in his life, and it is all because he wants to keep the last piece of her he’s got near and safe. 

_ After all, it is one of the only things she left behind, one of the only things he can keep remembering her by.  _

John Constantine lives on. 

Tsurugi Kagami stays dead, but…

_...the memory of her ultimate sacrifice will never disappear from the mind of him who bore witness to those sorrowful events. _

**Author's Note:**

> :33
> 
> You can also find me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to scream at me about DC, Maribat or Code Geass! 
> 
> I can be found on my art instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/daicrimeth/?hl=en) as well, so yelling at me there is also ok


End file.
